Justine Ezarik
|birthplace = Pittsburgh, PA, U.S. |family = Michelle and Steve Ezarik Breanne and Jenna Ezarik |yearsactive = 2006-present }} Justine Ezarik, better known by her stage name of iJustine, is an American viral video comedian, Internet personality, and lifecaster who is also a TV actress. Background Ezarik was born on March 20, 1984 to Michelle and Steve Ezarik. She and her younger sister Breanne were both honor students at Bentworth High School. Upon graduation from high school on 2002, Justine earned the annual scholarship from the Washington chapter of the International Association of Administrative Professionals. She then attended the Pittsburgh Technical Institute and graduated in the year of 2004. Career After graduation, Ezarik landed several jobs in graphic design and video editing before starting her own business. In December of 2006, she was one of five finalists in the "Yahoo! Talent Show", a Yahoo!-sponsored competition for best online videos. She played a photojournalist covering a bank robbery in downtown Pittsburgh on the TV show The Kill Point. In 2007, she became an occasional co-host and panel member on MacBreak and MacBreak Weekly with Leo Laporte. Eventually, Ezarik made her first live Internet appearance live through the use of a wireless webcam and microphone on her own iJustine lifecasting channel on the website Justin.tv, where she began transmitting her life via the Internet on May 29, 2007. She was never paid for any of the volunteer work she made on the channel as a beta-tester. Her reality-video blog was the first one launched on Justin.tv. Initially, Ezarik considered the production of a video series intended for the technology audience, as they had been the most captive audience for online video series. However, when the iPhone debuted in June 2007, Ezarik planned to cover the device's debut at the Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota. Instead, she had been invited by Technology Evangelist to film her Internet show at the mall at the Shadyside Apple store as she had originally planned. She eventually covered the July 22, 2007, The Kill Point series premiere party live on her lifecast video stream. Ezarik was soon cited as among the website's most popular lifecasters in issues of The New York Times and The Wall Street Journal. Ezarik gained more fame for her creation of the 300-page iPhone bill video, which instantly became an Internet meme. On November 4, 2009, she made her acting debut, appearing in an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She was also featured as a contestant on the 7,000th episode of The Price Is Right the day after. According to her IMDb.com page, she also has some 2009 web series guest appearance credits for The Station and Totally Sketch. Ezarik made a cameo in the Criminal Minds episode Middle Man, and also appeared in an episode of the TV show The Vampire Diaries. She has a recurring role as Orange's love interest, Passion Fruit, on the YouTube series The Annoying Orange. As of March 31, 2012, she appeared as a host of the reality show Escape Routes. On Criminal Minds Ezarik portrayed Meredith Joy, an exotic dancer who was the fifth and final victim of serial rapist-turned-killer "Michael Kosina". Filmography *Star Truk (2014) as Herself *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-2014) as Passion Fruit/Pashdromeda/Pegacorn/Various Others (56 episodes, voice) *Lauren (2013) as Annie (2 episodes) *MyMusic (2012-2013) as Hipster Idol (3 episodes) *Rewind YouTube Style 2012 (2012) as Girl Playing Violin (video short, credited as iJustine) *The Guild (2012) as Sabina (2 episodes) *Video Game High School (2012) as Bella *The Vampire Diaries (2012) as Bartender *The Street Fighter (2011) as Rebecca *The Tommy Wi-Show (2011) as Justine *Those Video Guys (2011) as iJustine *Minecraft Gets Played (2011) as Justine (short) *The Annoying Orange (2010-2011) as Passion Fruit (8 episodes, voice) *Last Moments of Relationships (2011) as Girlfriend *The Bold and the Beautiful (2010) as Reporter #3 *Criminal Minds - "Middle Man" (2010) TV episode - Meredith Joy *Level 26: Dark Prophecy (2010) as Kate Hale *BlackBoxTV (2010) as Woman (credited as iJustine) *The House That Drips Blood on Alex (2010) as Melissa (short) *YouTube Assassin (2010) as Herself *Nothing New (2010) as Justine (uncredited) *CollegeHumor Originals (2009) as Vlogger (TV series short, credited as iJustine) *Totally Sketch (2009) as iJustine *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009) as A.J. Dunne *The Station (2009) as iJustine 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People